


Ma fille la mort

by Nelja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Crossover, Dark, Défi Halloween, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Missing Scene, Norse Religion and Lore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste avant le film Avengers ; Hel vient offrir à son père une aide pas nécessairement bienvenue.<br/>Le personnage est un vague mélange de la version mythologie et de la version Marvel comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma fille la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Ishime qui aime introduire la famille de Loki dans le movieverse Marvel, sur le thème ; choupi-glauque entre "monstres", pour Halloween.

"Tu es une illusion, n'est-ce pas ?" demande Loki quand il voit Hel venir à lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Les brèves pauses dans les tortures que lui font subir ses geôliers sont un embrouillaminis d'euphorie et de douleurs diffuses, et ont eu de pires effets sur lui.

"Ils te gardent en vie exprès." murmure-t-elle, un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration tout juste lisibles sur son visage.

"Je commence à douter. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas réelle, mais même dans l'état où je suis, mes hallucinations seraient capables de ne pas souligner les évidences, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hel ne s'offense pas. Elle ne s'offense jamais de rien. Mais elle se met à genoux, à la hauteur de Loki enchaîné, et murmure "Viens avec moi."

"Si tu as un vaisseau spatial, ce sera avec plaisir."

"Tu sais ce que je dis." Elle se fait presssante. "Père, je n'ai même pas le droit de faire cela, mais s'il te plait. Embrasse mon front, rejoins-moi."

"Ne peux-tu pas prendre tous ceux qui habitent ce vaisseau, plutôt ?"

Elle répond d'un ton de regret "Je ne suis pas leur mort. Leur monde n'est pas le mien."

Et Loki pourrait hurler, car il aime sa fille, vraiment, élégante et plus honnête que tous les Asgardiens le sont, il le sait maintenant. Mais a-t-elle besoin de ranger par elle-même un pouvoir potentiellement illimité dans une petite boîte ? Loki ne commettrait pas une telle erreur. Loki...

Loki commet d'autres erreurs, c'est pour cela qu'il est là.

"Je t'aime." murmure-t-elle encore. Mais elle ne le touche pas, elle lui laisse faire le choix de sa propre perte, quelle charmante attention pour une déesse de la mort. "Nous - tes enfants - nous sommes les seuls qui t'aimons vraiment."

C'est cruel et froid - c'est pour cela que Loki l'aime, vraiment - et probablement vrai. Il essaie de ne plus penser à Odin, à Thor, mais leur image refuse de s'effacer, se distord plutôt.

"Je me moque de l'amour." dit-il. "J'ai une vengeance à prendre."

"Je peux comprendre cela."

Elle ne comprend pas suffisamment pourtant, car elle reste encore plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, à attendre un baiser paternel qu'elle ne recevra pas.

Je ne te rejoindrai que quand je ne pourrai pas faire autrement, pense Loki. Mais en attendant, ma chère enfant, je serai à nouveau le chaos qui règne dans l'univers. Cette désagréable position n'est que temporaire.

Et alors, charmante reine de l'enfer, je t'enverrai plus de cadeaux qu'aucun enfant n'en a jamais reçu.


End file.
